dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hoshi Hyoudou
Hoshi Hyoudou is a former human reincarnated as a Devil, a pawn, in the service of Rias Gremory and the adopted younger brother of Issei Hyoudou. He is currently in possession of the Golden Monarch Sacred Gear, which has Fafnir sealed inside it, and also the Limit Breaker Sacred Gear. Appearance Hoshi Hyoudou is the spitting image of his father, right down to his hairstyle, although his is slightly longer, and the brown color which is the same as his eyes. He has an athletic figure that while not massive does have toned muscle from his years of taking part in several sports and martial arts. Personality Hoshi is a genuinely kind individual who loves sports, his favorite being football (soccer) and spending time with his friends. However, he does have a temper and that anger quite often leads to violent actions, especially when it comes to people that he cares about. He hates academic work, much preferring to be active, so he is often hard pressed to complete things like homework and only really starts them at the last possible moment. He is also a slight pervert, which he picked up from his older brother (even though Issei hides it). History Hoshi Hyoudou was born two years after his brother, which would have been impossible due to his parents inability to have children, which was reversed as a result of Issei's immense power. Another side-effect of the energy that lingered was that Hoshi would often exert magic without realizing it and Issei would cover it up, he was also stronger and faster than normal humans and seemed to have boundless energy. He has taken part in several sports, although he gets bored of them quickly and has only stuck with a few. The list includes: Football (Soccer), Tennis, Basketball, Judo, MMA and boxing. Which are the ones that he stuck with for the longest amount of time. Football is his favorite. He has lost his temper and got into fights at school in the past and had his parents called in to talk about dropping grades also. Plot TBD Powers and Abilities Demonic Power: As a reincarnated devil Hoshi has demonic power, making it possible for him to use magic, but his power is very limited, meaning that he can only really use basic magic, such as teleportation and communication circles. As a pawn he can use the Queen Promotion to boost his power and use more magic, but still nothing too major. * Dragon Shot: A technique that he learned from his brother, although his is much weaker as he doesn't have the same volume of magic power, which is why he uses it more for an accurate shot rather than pure destruction that Issei uses it for. * Scatter Shot: Gathering energy in the same way that a dragon shot is, but when hit the sphere shatters into tiny spheres that fire in a wide birth to attack several targets, although each sphere is much weaker. Rage: Due to the massive power that Issei had, even as a fetus, he left some behind, so when Hoshi was growing inside his mother, he absorbed some. He cannot access the power normally, but when he is angry enough, he enters and enraged state, where his powers all skyrocket. * Demonic Purple Lightning: '''The unique ability that his brother has, sort of like a clan ability, and when Hoshi is in his enraged state he is able to use the same ability, although his control is very limited and he is nowhere near the power of his brother. '''Immense Strength: Because of Hoshi’s hobbies he was already in very good shape before becoming a Devil, but when he was revived by Rias and became her pawn, he had a very good start as a devil because of the condition of his body. He is also further enhanced by his Limit Breaker Sacred Gear. Immense Speed: Hoshi is an incredibly fast individual, he can even keep up with Kiba to an extent, and then when he uses a promotion to knight, he is easily able to overwhelm Kiba. His speed further increases when he uses the enhancement of his Limit Breaker. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: With years of martial arts, boxing and MMA under his belt Hoshi is an accomplished fighter. He is far from the best, but he is skilled enough that it gives him an edge in combat. Swordsmanship: Hoshi used to do Kendo, although he didn’t enjoy it as much as his other hobbies, so he dropped it, he was incredibly talented. He doesn’t have the skill of a knight, but he can at least keep up with one for a short amount of time if he needed to. Promotion: Being a pawn, Hoshi can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of all other pieces aside from the King. This means that he can have the qualities of a Knight, Rook, Bishop or even a Queen. Flight: '''Being a reincarnated Devil, Hoshi is capable of flight using his wings. Equipment '''Limit Breaker: A Sacred Gear that boosts his physical and natural abilities well beyond the norm, although it remained locked until he became a Devil for some reason, giving him a massive power boost when he was reincarnated. Golden Monarch: A Sacred Gear in which Fafnir was sealed inside by Azazel when he attempted to make his own dragon type Sacred Gear, although it is inferior to Sacred Gears that were made by God. Hoshi is the first host of the Sacred Gear and therefore no one really knows about it other than Azazel and even he doesn't know its full power. It takes the form of a golden spear. * Treasures: By using Fafnir's ability to summon treasures the wielder of his Sacred Gear is capable of summoning just their abilities, channeling them into the spear, although its form doesn't change. * Balance Breaker: Down Fall Dragon Another Armour: The Balance Breaker of the Golden Monarch, based off of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing Scale Mails. Because of that the golden armour with purple gems resembles them heavily. This Balance Breaker was made by Azazel, although he rarely used it, having only used it for testing purposes. Gae Buidhe-0.png| Down Fall Dragon Spear Golden Monarch BB.jpg|Down Fall Dragon Another Armour Golden Monarch BB2.jpg|Down Fall Dragon Another Armour 2 Weaknesses Anger: Hoshi's temper can be a strength, but at the same time it can be used to bait him and make him lose focus in fights. Trivia * The spear is the Gáe Buidhe from Fate. Category:Superboy19 Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Male Character Category:Fanon Male Devils